The invention relates to a system for supplying power to ROSAR transponders, including transmitting and receiving antennas for ROSAR devices, which are integrated into the tip of a helicopter rotor blade.
German patent documents DE 39 22 086 and DE 43 23 511 disclose a ROSAR system which operates on-line in near real time, and can be used in mapping, obstacle warning, mine detection, and landing aids, as well as for target reconnaissance and tracking, and for missile guidance. This ROSAR device is used at pulse frequency or in FM-CW operation, and operates in the cm- or in the mm-wavelength range. The present invention is based on this state of the art.
A transmitting and a receiving antenna for radar signals disclosed in German patent document DE 39 22 086 is integrated into the tip of a helicopter rotor blade. While the wireless communication connection with the fuselage of the helicopter is state of the art, a wireless power supply for the ROSAR transmitting and receiving device attached near a blade tip has not as yet been provided.
In accordance with the current state of the art, an electronic transponder card, positioned near the tip of a helicopter rotor blade, must be supplied with power via conducting wires or a battery. If the supply is to be implemented via conducting wires, the power must be transmitted to the electronic card via a rotary coupling, which would transmit the power from the helicopter fuselage to the rotor head, and via a dual-wire connection positioned or fastened along the rotor blade into the electronic card that is to be supplied with the power.
In addition to obvious weight problems, a supply of battery power would involve continuous maintenance expenditures.
One object of the present invention is to provide a supply of power to a ROSAR transponder that is integrated into the tip of a helicopter rotor blade, by converting aerodynamic energy into electrical energy.
Another object of the invention is to minimize necessary maintenance costs, for such a device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a power supply which poses weight and balance problems.
Finally, yet another object of the invention is to enable the power supply to be easily integrated into a flat, streamlined electronic transponder card.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the power supply arrangement according to the invention, in which a wireless ROSAR power supply is mounted onto the underside of a rotor blade, near the blade tip, and uses the existing wind energy to supply electrical power to the ROSAR transponder. This arrangement may be realized in the form of a mechanical, electrical, or magneto-hydrodynamic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.